


知与爱

by yutongxing



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutongxing/pseuds/yutongxing
Summary: 一个成长的故事知与爱永成正比





	知与爱

“知与爱永成正比” *  
01  
“新年快乐。”  
伴着电视机里传来的欢呼，一条短信跳进了郑云龙的手机。  
近年禁燃烟花的新规一出，年三十儿的夜显得那么空。  
“连月亮也没有，这该死的雾霾。”  
胖子细细的叫起来，对加餐的渴望显然让它拳头大的脑壳忽略了主人看到短信后一瞬间的低落。  
“今天有妙鲜包吃，你又陪我一年啦，新年快乐，胖子。”  
郑云龙一把捞起胖子，温热的触感在阴冷的天气里显得无比珍贵，细软的绒毛下是一下下的心跳，比起人来急促了些。

让郑云龙想起窝在那人怀里看电影的时刻。  
是三个月前呢，还是两个月前。  
郑云龙觉得他俩有好久没见了，久到胖子的猫都被他梳掉了一把又一把。对门住的小姑娘总拿罐头来投喂胖子，夸它可爱。  
“我们家胖子真的有这么可爱吗？我怎么没看出来。”郑云龙把食盆填满，看了看柜子里的存粮，又得去给胖子买零食和罐头，这小胖墩儿也忒能吃了。  
胖子一心埋头苦干，头都要埋进盆里，尾巴一扫一扫,搭在郑云龙的脚面上，痒痒的。

“我家的猫特别可爱，打小呼噜特别特别好听～”阿云嘎那时总这么说。  
“它是我的猫！你想要就自己养一只去。”郑云龙修长的手指挠了挠胖子的头，又搔了搔下巴，看胖子满足的眯眯眼才放下。  
“胖子这两天都不亲我了，有粮就是娘的小东西，看等你爹回了北京你还要不要我。”说这话的时候他还不忘从胖子嘴下把装菜的盘子撤走，猫口夺食，惊险刺激。  
阿云嘎从厨房里探出头来，扒着门的手上还沾着洗洁精的泡沫，笑着冲郑云龙说“郑主厨不考虑再留我这个洗碗工两天？这么早就要赶我回去？说！你是不是买了洗碗机！”  
没等郑云龙出声，阿云嘎已经冲掉了手上泡沫，把碗顺手放进碗厨，回身给了来厨房视察工作的主厨一个浮夸而有温暖的拥抱。  
“好好照顾自己，嗯？洗碗工旷工你也得好好吃饭，答应我？”  
卫衣材质柔软又舒服，郑云龙忍不住在阿云嘎的肩膀上蹭了蹭，才贴在耳边做了保证。

我愿他人活在我身上  
我愿自己活在他人身上  
这是“知”  
02  
阿云嘎有时候在微博上偶尔会看到一些小猫的照片。  
他们大多有圆圆的眼睛，水汪汪的盯着镜头，可怜可爱。  
他也有一只猫咪，不会像其他猫咪一样提供叫早服务，这种甜蜜的负担只在叫醒猫儿的过程中让人无奈的笑。  
“求求你啦，班长，别让我去练啦，我腿好疼～”  
彼时头发还没有蓄的那么长的男孩儿把头往他手心里蹭，企图用三言两语让自己能在晨光熹微里多赖一刻的床。  
郑云龙的头发软软的，滑滑的，轻轻蹭在掌心里，是比羊羔的绒毛更让人心软的存在。  
“大龙你，哎，算了，那再三分钟，再不起来我就扯走你的被子！”  
太阳完全升起来了，他的报纸也读了一篇，郑云龙终于从床上爬起来，冲进厕所真实的展现了超人一般的速度。  
“走吧嘎子，再不走又要迟到了，肖老师又得骂人。”  
“哦哦好，那走吧～”  
阿云嘎伸手顺了顺身旁人在被窝里滚出来的一撮乱毛，然后被打掉手。  
“快点儿要来不及了！！！”  
那双比较修长的手，一把攥住了他的手腕，接着向前奔跑起来。  
说不上来那一刻是怎样的风亦或是怎样的路，有鸟鸣还是有人喧闹嘻戏，阿云嘎在那一刻听到了自己的心跳如擂鼓。  
向前奔跑的男孩儿心里一直怀着一份不知人间世故的单纯，他生而懂得这世上最温柔的感情，就像火生而有光。  
阿云嘎在他练功时绷直的腰背上看过，在被汗滴浸湿的发梢间看到过，在那双迷蒙含泪的眼睛里看到过。

 

“郑云龙！”  
“到！”  
“阿云嘎！”  
“到！”

阿云嘎前些日子在小青年们的席间被问到爱人是什么样的。  
一时之间大家都停下手头的动作齐齐看着这个看起来永远可靠的男人会怎样形容他的爱人。  
阿云嘎一时语塞，最后只能挠挠头，实话实说，我的爱人是世界上最最可爱的人。  
他的爱人极有魅力，做鬼脸丑得可爱，丑得可爱就是美，他觉得他俩是别具慧眼别具心肠的一对儿。  
“别人看不见，只有我看得见”，骄傲而稳定，还有什么更幸福。*

03  
他俩认识快有十年了。  
郑云龙已经快要想不起阿云嘎刚进校的那些表情了。  
嘎子常常嘴角向下，汉语也说得并不好，但专业课程一点不含糊，唱歌时眼里有其他时候不得窥见的光亮。  
他想让他这个略显木讷的内蒙朋友快乐起来。  
他在练功的间隙做夸张的鬼脸，五官都要挪位，阿云嘎手上的力道却分毫不差，摁着他就往下压，他痛得厉害，想偏头去看嘎子，却被耳畔的私语烫的一惊。  
“大龙乖，老师看着呢，好好练，下课我陪你去买好吃的～”

他俩在大片的晚霞之下掰开了一块烤好的小蛋糕，很普通的卖相，却胜在刚刚出炉，香气扑鼻，外表还带一点脆脆的口感，芯儿却是软软的，吃起来甜丝丝的。  
“我小时候可喜欢吃这个了，后来家附近就没得卖了，没想到上大学了还能撞见！”  
“好吃，这蛋糕很香。”  
郑云龙把手里剩下的一小块儿蛋糕塞进嘴里看向嘎子。  
嘎子脸上表情在晚霞的映照下显得没那么清晰，但却无端的让人感到心疼。额前的碎发挡住了他的眼睛，嘴角却是微微翘起来的。  
“他好像很喜欢吃这个。”

 

郑云龙把胖子拎到一边的阳台上把门扣上，戴上手套打开烤箱。  
熟悉的香甜气息丝丝缕缕的冒出来，熏得他眼眶发红，小小的蛋糕看起来烤的有点儿硬了，掰开却柔软甘甜。  
像是陪了他十年的嘎子，在外总显得游刃有余，能应付好多突发事件还能照顾每个人的情绪，是能坐在春晚前排的人民艺术家了，回来却搂着他软磨硬泡想叫他下一碗面给他吃。  
烤盘余温犹在，外面的风却那样凉。  
嘎子有好好照顾自己吗？他不会再喝酒了吧。他一定要好好吃饭，健康平安。  
“喝了酒我也没法去照顾你了。”郑云龙自言自语到。  
热恋时他从不惧于表达爱意，用美好华丽的词汇表达爱，也用简单质朴的句子宣告爱，外在的装饰光华无限，可到头来，情爱深处，他仍希望他的爱人平安。  
他把胖子放出去，站在阳台点一支烟。  
是半大小子爱抽的凉烟，或许是聚会时谁落在这的。  
嘶，真是透心凉。  
04  
他和大龙这些年其实聚少离多，恋人之间多少时间都不够消磨。  
他们能在晚上看一部他挑好的电影，大龙通常很给面子，陪他一直到电影终了，连演职人员列表也都看完。  
他们偶尔会讨论主角的感情，有时会哼唱电影里的插曲，柔软的沙发上陷着两具缠在一起的躯体。  
大龙喜欢靠着他，也喜欢靠着他的耳旁说话，像是在电影院里一样悄声的呢喃。有时会含着他的耳垂轻轻地啜吻。

艺术家们在哪儿都能做的浪声四起，即使在破旧的招待所。  
那时候郑云龙跟着松雷满中国跑，他实在想得紧了，背这个包就迫不及待的飞去见大龙。  
他们亲吻彼此，鼻尖儿挨着鼻尖儿，舌头缠着舌头，阿云嘎的鬓间还湿着，仲夏的暑气逼人，即使是晚上依然不收敛其祸害人的本事。  
郑云龙面朝枕头被阿云嘎搂着腰用手指操进去，他太久没有过性事了，阿云嘎居然还带了润滑剂过来，手指探进郑云龙的穴里揉弄，只凭着手指和一点点前头的抚慰便弄的郑云龙颤抖不已。  
“你他妈，磨磨蹭蹭的，不做就给我下去！”郑云龙忽然有一点委屈，但在巨大的快感前显得十分微小，这个男人总会依着他的。  
而阿云嘎呢，他能给郑云龙想要的一切东西，只要他有。

“大龙，你不想我吗？”阿云嘎抽出手指把手上的液体趁机摸在郑云龙的腰上，亮晶晶的，看得人直想啃一口，在这具羊脂玉一样的身上盖戳。  
“想，我想死你了，你快点儿...”  
郑云龙感受到属于嘎子的混蛋玩意儿劈开穴肉狠狠的干进来。

阿云嘎像是毛头小子一样又深又狠的操他，腰上缠着的手愈发搂的紧，窗外有来往的人，霓虹灯亮起来。  
可他眼里只有那颤巍巍的臀，那洁白的颈子，眼里的泪光，通红的乳尖，和不知餍足的吞吃着的浪穴。  
他的大龙被招待所的粗糙的绣花床罩磨的通红，膝盖就快要跪不住。  
他的大龙叫着他的名字，正在他的怀里。  
阿云嘎那些天漂泊无定的心终于定下来。

可现在阿云嘎回到家只能翻出来一件郑云龙常穿的卫衣，他的大龙穿着它时松弛又随性。像是猫咪化成的精怪，动人心魄而不自知。  
他想要打探他的爱与憎，忧与乐，看顾他，抚摸他，想因着他那由一眼而起的爱情，请动长生天给他庇佑。  
但分明又不是那么回事。  
他的大龙，一直怀着那份青春的单纯，不知惧不知怕，他好像并不需要一个人在黑暗里出现，施舍他救赎，他的大龙是自己的神，是自己的光。  
在那些或激越或婉转的唱段里他的大龙闪闪发光，在世俗里滚了一遭，却总能拍拍尘掸掸土继续朝前走。  
05  
郑云龙打算带胖子去打疫苗。  
胖子眼见着比去年胖了一点，已经是大猫猫了，即使是这样，哄这个小祖宗进笼子也是个难事。  
要铺好它最爱的小毯子，还要拿出小零食，费劲吧啦的给它摁进去还得迅速关门，胖子是越狱老手，在多年和猫笼斗争的过程中积累了非常广泛的经验。  
“拳头大的脑壳怎么净想这个！”郑云龙撸起袖子仰头感叹。  
胖子窝在猫笼里咪咪叫，卖力的证明虽然他脑壳只有拳头大但力气不小。  
郑云龙刚换好的衣服沾了一身毛，只好把笼子先拎到窗子底下，让胖子沐浴一下久违的阳光。

临出门，郑云龙又想起来一个事情。  
哦豁，胖子的疫苗本哪去了？  
“胖子，你知道你爹把你疫苗本放哪去了吗？”  
胖子叫了几声，十足无辜，今天的铲屎官看起来不太聪明的样子。

这套房子是去年租下来的，彼时他和阿云嘎去逛家居超市，拿着长长的购物清单决定按需所购，结果最后还是买了一堆不在列表上的东西。  
有鲜艳的胡萝卜冰箱贴，还有十分简洁的白色木桌，一对漂亮的玻璃杯，几双碗筷，有一对图案是兔子和猫咪的，配色幼稚到拿着碗坐在幼儿园都完全没问题。  
胖子还喜提猫爬架和小零食柜，还有一个郑妈妈亲手给缝的猫窝。  
“胖子可真是亲儿子的待遇，哼哼～”  
郑云龙蹲在猫窝跟前，捏着一袋营养膏，刚开了个小口，胖子就噌的一下蹿过来。蹭着他的裤腿，非常没有骨气地用大眼睛看着他。  
“好啦好啦，给你吃，以后就认定这个窝窝了哦，你奶奶做的，可舒服了！”  
胖子已经瘫在猫窝里舔营养膏了。  
阿云嘎这时候走过来，看一大一小两只猫都转头看着他，脸上的表情十足十的相似。  
接着胖子回过头继续舔营养膏，而郑云龙看着阿云嘎，笑弯了眼。

“胖子的疫苗本我放在零食柜第一层了，还有他之前体检绝育的病历本都在那儿，你记着点别到时候又找不到。”  
郑云龙漫不经心地点点头，他全然相信阿云嘎的，嘎子做事又靠谱又妥帖，是个温柔体贴的“蒙古汉子”。

某人自封蒙古汉子，还跟猫咪吃醋。  
胖子刚绝育那几天整只猫都萎靡的不行，不愿意搭理郑云龙，食欲也不好，带着个伊丽莎白圈委委屈屈的一趴就是一整天。  
郑云龙非常头疼，再加上排练也有点不顺利，整个人头顶着一朵乌云。  
阿云嘎在这个时候刚好到了上海见他。

“大龙你今天感觉，好像不太对劲。”  
阿云嘎拿了牙膏沾了一点往郑云龙的手背上轻轻的蹭，抓着郑云龙的手使了力气，引得郑云龙抽手打算自己涂。  
“别闹，你自己涂还得疼，一下下就一下下，涂好了就不疼啦～”  
郑云龙任他摆弄，低着头不知道在想什么。  
直到被手背上柔软的触感拉回了思绪。

阿云嘎细细密密的从他烫伤的创口旁开始亲吻，顺着他的手背骨骼一点点吻到手腕，在手腕上停一下，抬头看了他一眼。  
“大龙，有什么事要和我说，我可以陪你一起想办法的，不要难过，好不好。”  
郑云龙那时只是发怔，然后把自己埋进阿云嘎里怀里沉默了一下，然后开口解释说是因为胖子最近有点不对劲，所以他才这样。

阿云嘎拍拍郑云龙的背，用力的把他摁在怀里。  
“好啦好啦，明天我去跟胖子谈一谈，他会开心的～”  
“再不吃饭，菜就要凉了。专门儿给你从饭店里打包的，你不是一直懒得排队去吃吗，快尝尝。”

第二天郑云龙爬起来就看见一人一猫互相不对付的修罗场。  
阿云嘎摸摸鼻子说到：“胖子它，不听我的...”  
胖子却在这个时候走到郑云龙的脚边蹭了蹭，又往食盆跟前凑。

胖子恢复了上蹿下跳的本质，戴着圈圈也能作出花。  
相聚的时间总显得很少，刨去郑云龙的排练，阿云嘎的工作，他俩在一起的这几天除了做爱，几乎没有心思想别的。  
郑云龙被压在餐桌上进入，身后是猛烈的撞击，肩胛骨却被轻柔的舔吻，他这几天瘦了，阿云嘎总说他像蝴蝶，从不会为一朵花停留。  
“你做我的猫好不好。”  
阿云嘎突然从他的身体里退出来，看着郑云龙痕迹斑斑的后背将他从餐桌上拉起来，抱在怀里。  
“你 说什么？”  
郑云龙懵了，蹭着阿云嘎的脸颊，他还没能从刚才那几下撞击中缓过神儿来，穴口不满的咬着，却没有任何东西。  
“做我的猫，你一定过得比胖子好。”  
阿云嘎鲜少在床上有这么多话，他总是被郑云龙勾着全副心肝，心甘情愿去贪食那绮丽的果实。  
粗硬的下身频频顶着那操熟了的小穴，同时不忘蛊惑他的大龙，只要答应，就给他。  
郑云龙心里坚守节操，身上的快感却忍不了，身体违背他的意愿不听话的往阿云嘎的身上蹭。  
“你答应我，好不好～”  
阿云嘎拉起郑云龙的腿，把手探进浪穴里，玩得不亦乐乎，另一只手捻着乳尖儿，显然是十足的游刃有余。  
郑云龙喘息着，头脑已经不能发挥作用，对快感的本能追逐主导了他，他想要这个人，这个抱着他的人，这个，他全心全意依靠的人。

“你就是吃胖子的醋了吧。”  
郑云龙迷迷糊糊的嘟囔，被洗完澡的阿云嘎逮了个正着。  
“没有，胖子能一直陪着你，我觉得很好，比我陪你还要多，这样你就不孤单了。”  
阿云嘎在郑云龙的额头上亲了一下，关了床头灯，揽着郑云龙陷入梦境。

“人家贾二爷是撕扇子做千金一笑，我呢，我都算是以身嗣狼了，今天你做饭！”  
“好，好，今天我做饭，龙哥您今天尽情吩咐我，我保证圆满完成！”

 

“胖子的疫苗本你放在哪里了？我今天要带胖子去打疫苗，疫苗本找不见了。”  
郑云龙打开手机，上条他发给阿云嘎的信息还是新年祝福。  
“新年快乐，嘎子”  
他不知道加嘎子两个字和群发的区别在哪里，也不知道是出于怎样的心态发了出去。

阿云嘎这次回的很快，郑云龙找到疫苗本，提着笼子就去诊所。

 

06  
“记得还是妙三多和瑞比克啊。”  
阿云嘎犹豫了一下并没有发出去，兽医会告诉大龙该打什么的，而且这也不是大龙第一次给胖子打疫苗了。  
身旁总有几个朋友为了猫咪发愁，阿云嘎像是资深铲屎官一样，给的建议总是快速又有效。  
“嘎子哥你养猫吗？”  
终于还是有忍不住的新手铲屎官问了这个问题。  
“以前养过，后来它离开我了，不然我能知道这么多，你嘎子哥是就业观比较平等，但可没想过当专职兽医。”阿云嘎笑着跟人这么解释。  
于是大家都识趣地不再谈论嘎子养猫的问题。

那是一场电影的end悠悠荡在屏幕上的时候，大龙突然抱住他，在他的耳边大口喘气，仿佛在经历一场剧痛。  
“怎么了？大龙？大龙？”  
阿云嘎担心的想要把郑云龙从身上撕下来仔细端详，却被搂的更紧。  
“嘎子，我得离开你了。”  
郑云龙声音都在抖，而这句话让阿云嘎简直不能相信。  
郑云龙隔天便逃似的离开了北京，搭了最早的航班，拎着个不算大的行李箱，匆匆忙忙的走了。  
“一夜透雨，寒意沁胸，我秋天了” *

但阿云嘎只是偏执的想，他没有回大龙，这事还不算完，他没回答，大龙就不算彻底离开了他。  
城市里烟火缭绕，人人奔波劳碌，又有车水马龙与人山人海相阻隔，几个月不能见面，实在不能算什么。  
而且他的大龙注定要去到舞台上去，他怎么能不知道？  
那些抵足而眠的夜里，窗外夜色灯火如群山袭来，而大龙在他的身畔安然入眠。  
从此以后不管多少遍念起，心中的感情一样如初。  
他喜欢孩子，更喜欢的却是孩子气的大人，大龙在他身边睡意憨沉，身上连一点儿岁月也不见，只有今朝，只有当下的满足。  
大龙像是长生天赐予他的恩赐，不属于别的俗气的东西，只需要爱着舞台，爱着音乐剧，再安然受一份来自阿云嘎的爱意。  
阿云嘎要背负的东西实在太多，他想，男孩子就应该为自己活一次，像他当时跑来北京住地下室，在饭店伴舞，在后海唱歌。  
他坚持了他的梦想，考上了北舞，遇到了大龙和其他许许多多善良而勇敢的同路人。  
人生要为自己活一次，要有属于自己的那个部分，做自己想做的事，这样才值得。

大龙对音乐剧几乎是痴爱，不痴不会做别人都觉得他发疯的事情，梵高痴，贝多芬痴。生命里失去了这部分，便不会激发出惊人的美。*

他的大龙肯陪他这样多年，让他变得开朗乐观，那么他或许也能，给他的大龙选择的自由。

“草原上的牧羊人喜欢到处游荡，但永远不会忘记他的羊群。” *  
07  
上海好好出太阳的时间，除了让人厌烦的夏季几乎没有剩下几天。  
胖子挤开虚虚关上的门，悄无声息的蹭到郑云龙的床头，用柔软的绒毛贴着他的手指。窗外是个罕见的雷雨天儿。  
胖子胆儿不小，吹风机都能勇猛直前的把脸朝上怼，但怕打雷。  
郑云龙迷迷糊糊的有了点意识，手指顺着暖暖的绒毛摸一下，再摸一下，又轻轻拍了胖子两下，才继续睡觉。  
小胖子怕闪电怕到不行，每次都溜墙根抖着求抱抱，可那位闪电一来，可是亲的不行，扒着裤腿就想上腿翻肚皮。  
就是可怜了阿云嘎的几条裤子。  
“你咋不怕你嘎爹呢...小胖子...”

阿云嘎的演出即将在上海开演，郑云龙频频梦到他，这让他觉得有些隐隐约约的痛。  
成长让人变得聪明，他却怀念从前的雷雨夜，胖子跳上被子，想钻进被窝，他俩被闹醒，阿云嘎按开床头灯，轻轻的唱一首蒙语歌。  
现在胖子不钻被窝了，他身边也没有睡着嘎子。  
“每夜 梦中的你  
梦中是你

 

与枕俱醒  
觉得不是你

另一些人  
扮演你入我梦中

哪有你，你这样好  
哪有你这样你” *

 

他给妈打电话，絮絮地说一些她关心的近况，还有一些疑问。  
“当有爱，有情的时候你不珍惜，就是糟蹋。”*

 

他打算买一张《我的遗愿清单》的票，去看看嘎子，他想，宿命里的“结”是要自己去了结的，他永远不可能不让别人提起某个人，而他自己也不可能永远不提他的名字，这样恐怕也还是“结”。 *  
如果不能相见，想念不过是徒劳无功，郑云龙从来是利落地选择和行动，他不喜欢徒劳无功。

 

我曾活在他人身上  
他人曾经活在我身上  
这是“爱” *

08  
“来看剧吗，给你留了票。”  
阿云嘎在走出剧院的熙熙攘攘的人群中看见了那个高挑的人。  
大龙没有回复他的短信，可，他还是来了。

阿云嘎的手机响起来，是属于郑云龙的铃声。  
“喂？大龙？”  
“给你十五分钟把事儿理顺溜，剧院门口第三棵树那我等你。”  
郑云龙在脑子里顺了好几遍词，一口气说完发现自己快要窒息，比考试那年都紧张。

阿云嘎跑了出来，匆匆忙忙像是和他一起赶着上课的铃声那样慌张。  
“嘎子，这！”  
上海的天黑的比北京还早一点，高中地理的时差郑云龙也没太学明白，经纬交错的地球上有太多秘密了，但嘎子的样子看起来和大学时一样好看，他认为这该是公理，起码是他郑云龙的公理。  
额发有点凌乱，嘴角却又上扬，走进了可以看见眼睛，是饱含惊喜的一双眼。

“先去吃晚饭吧，家里米都准备好了，回去二十分钟就能吃。”  
郑云龙等阿云嘎走过来之后没头没脑的说了这么一句。

阿云嘎却笑的很开心，催着大龙说动作要快点，晚高峰人真的很多。俩俊小伙儿就这么冒着两脸傻气的进了地铁站。

“胖子你别挠你嘎爹的裤子！我这真没多余的裤子了！昨天洗了裤子拿出去晾结果下雨，今天都差点没裤子穿！”  
阿云嘎一把捞起胖子搁在怀里揉，胖子就一开始还有点陌生，随后在阿云嘎的高超的撸猫技巧下渐渐化成一滩猫饼。  
“我们胖子真是又胖了，可不能这么吃了，嗯？”  
阿云嘎揉了揉胖子的肚子，觉得手感愈发软了，发自内心的感叹着。  
“胖子是该减肥了，但他自己不动，我买了轮子他都不肯进去跑一跑。”郑云龙把冰箱里冻好的米取出来，加了水就开了大火煮。  
以前总担心自己熬的时间不够，粥不够稠不够烂，可看来还是有解决办法。

玉米粒胡萝卜和香菇被一股脑儿倒进锅里，翻腾出好看的颜色。  
阿云嘎把胖子放了下去，带着一身猫毛走向厨房。  
看起来这几个月房子里没有任何变化，拖鞋毛巾牙刷碗筷，都是他上次来时候的样子。  
可是，郑云龙还没有给他一个明确的态度。

“嘎子，洗手吃饭。”  
郑云龙戴着个十分搞笑的胡萝卜围裙，看起来有点不知所措，他的头发又有点长了，挡住了一些眼睛里的美丽光华。  
不过不要紧，阿云嘎知道他的大龙一直都那么帅气好看。  
阿云嘎熟练的关上灶，当郑云龙转过身来的时候，给了他一个拥抱。  
很多时候，一个人对一个人最大的爱与体贴，可能就是拍拍他的肩膀，或者给他一个拥抱，这比任何语言都有用。*

某洗碗工再次勤恳上班。  
阿云嘎看着熟悉的幼稚碗筷，两只碗叮当地撞了一下，兔子和猫咪有了今年的第一个拥抱。

而他的大猫在沙发上坐着等他。  
09  
郑云龙在去剧场的路上想了很多，他想起妈妈说的话，想起那些在排练室的日夜，那个情不自禁的吻，和无数个甜甜的蛋糕。  
人间的情，很多时候被人们简化成性，欲望，或者肉体上的眷恋，其实远不止如此。知己意味着一种精神的亲近和默契，一种别人无法取代的懂得。*  
他怎么能和嘎子分离呢？他们是同行的奋斗者，是痴恋着同一种事物的人，分享过吻，分享过礼物，星空，晚霞，吻和梦想。

“不论你是谁，不论你做什么，当你渴望得到某种东西时，最终一定能够得到。因为这愿望来自宇宙的灵魂，整个宇宙会合力助你实现愿望。” *  
“嘎子，我必须承认，我还爱着你，我还想做你的男朋友。”  
郑云龙盯着阿云嘎，打了个平凡的直球。  
他看到阿云嘎的神情就知道，他的期待没有落空，但还是伸出手指，贴在阿云嘎的嘴唇上。嘎子已经很了解他，可他想让嘎子再多了解一点点。

所有的爱都可以变成权威的借口，可是什么叫做爱？给对方最大的思考和选择的自由才是真正的爱。 *

“可我们的梦想还未完成，我还想看到剧场满座，想看到人们愿意为音乐剧而感动，想让更多人了解我们所热爱的它。我们注定要在路上。”  
“可我会和你一起，一起走在路上。”  
阿云嘎望进郑云龙的眼睛，那里面的期待还是同以往一样，带着不知世故的单纯。但他知道他的大龙已经长大了。  
他不知惧，不知怕，做他自己的神，自己的光。

郑云龙说完了他全部想说的话，等待着嘎子的选择。  
人生有太多无常了，可他还是想以最大的热情和愿力希望能够完成心里的期待。

他如愿以偿的得到了属于他俩的一个悠长的吻。  
“长生天在上，我永远陪你走在这条路上，到走不动为止。”嘎子含着他的下唇模模糊糊的说。

10  
胖子多了个弟弟。  
是一只连嘎爹都敢凶的幼龄勇士。  
但遇到某些不可描述的情况依然需要...和胖子哥哥一起...溜墙根...

而这件事的起因，源于一个综艺节目的邀请。  
这是节目组打来的第几个电话来着？  
郑云龙不知道，但都回绝了，他性格又不太适合综艺节目，而且他接下来还有几部剧要排，时间上也没那么宽裕。  
阿云嘎是知道节目组有多焦头烂额，甚至把求助电话打到他这。  
他觉得这是一个好机会，在信息爆炸的今天，综艺节目似乎更能让他们离推广音乐剧的梦想更进一步。  
可大龙回绝得有理有据，时间排不开精力有限是其一，离了舞台就切换睡神模式是其二，如果不是阿云嘎深知大龙实在是一位外形优秀业务能力高的优秀音乐剧演员，他要是制作人多半也不会选这种类型的。  
但他知道，大龙的舞台值得更多人观看，他值得更加精彩的舞台。  
所以他在一个普通的日子里突然出现在睡懵了的大龙面前。

“嘎子你不是没空吗，怎么突然就来了，冰箱里比胖子吃完饭的食盆都干净，你要不先过来躺会儿，我还想再睡一会儿，我好困呐...”  
阿云嘎短暂的抛弃了明确的来意，抱着他最近有些消瘦的大龙滚进了被子里。

两人一觉睡到胖子挠门。

阿云嘎负责下楼买一份能吃的东西回来，郑云龙则是在两只猫的殷切注视下填满了今天的食盆。

“大龙，那个节目我觉得很好，你去试试嘛。而且我也要去嘛，我就可以陪你啦”  
“可是还有几部剧啊，我难道要推了吗？”  
郑云龙叼着一块红烧肉，等肉下肚才开始拿同一套说辞推脱嘎子。  
等郑云龙被亲得五迷三道的时候，他忽然觉得今天似乎是上了嘎子的套。  
他全身上下仿佛每一寸都被细细亲吻，阿云嘎将他禁锢在被铺与胸膛的方寸之地，啃着乳尖儿嘬得津津有味儿，那地方被揉弄，被舔湿，被牙齿轻轻咬着，瑟缩着挺立起来。缀在莹白的胸膛上，只能吸引阿云嘎在此流连忘返。  
“你他妈的，我又不是羊，能嘬出来啥！...啊！你轻点...”  
“不试试怎么知道呢，我龙哥无所不能。”阿云嘎终于放开了那可怜兮兮的两点，凑上去把郑云龙的眼泪吻尽。  
郑云龙的眼睫被泪水打成一簇一簇的，他手底下动一下，仿佛就能揉出水来。阿云嘎不但亲他的乳尖，还掰开他的大腿，拉高，像大学时候拉筋那样，但却去亲他的膝弯，他看着郑云龙睁着迷蒙的眼睛望着他，用诱人的唇舌和动人的声音呼唤他的名字。  
阿云嘎亲到了脚踝，细瘦的，郑云龙瘦了，连带着这里也显得嶙峋。  
郑云龙瞪了他一眼，腿上使劲儿企图逃开他的钳制，他的猫儿忘了，他是怎样在练功时求饶的，但阿云嘎不想让他的猫儿疼。  
他终于将手指探入郑云龙的后穴，却意外的摸到一手润泽，郑云龙像是终于得逞一样得意的笑。  
“你千里迢迢来一趟，不该只是吃一顿外卖吧”  
滚烫的阴茎横冲直撞的操进去，没有给郑云龙留丝毫的反应时间就大开大合的操起来。阿云嘎想看着他永远那么得意洋洋的笑，更想让他在身下喘息着哭喊叫着他的名字。他犹嫌不够，欲望一旦开闸，便会一发不可收拾。  
他哄着郑云龙坐起来，想让他自己动几下，可他的猫不愿意，他的猫搂着他的脖子，亲着他的耳垂，说不要，说要嘎子操他，要操熟他，让他下不了床。  
阿云嘎没有办法拒绝这个人的任何要求，就算是要他的精血他的性命他也得在这一刻全数献上。  
郑云龙被摁在飘窗前操的哭喊连连，他的泪水流下来滴在胸膛上，被阿云嘎的手抹去，又把手探进他的嘴里。  
“尝尝，你眼泪的味道是不是甜的，我们大龙，掉的眼泪都是糖豆子。”  
阿云嘎顶的更深了，一下一下让郑云龙几度以为自己的灵魂要被撞出去，他求饶，他偏过头求一个亲吻。  
他得到了一个吻，可这场快感的浪潮并没有轻易放过他。

他的阴茎被阿云嘎的手抚摸着，最敏感的地方被茧刻意刮过，但爽多余痛。  
他就快要，就快要...  
浪潮忽然停歇了下来，阿云嘎停了手上的动作，后面的动作也变得缓慢，但还是不留余力的操进去，操的穴肉烂红，甚至被带着翻出来。  
“跟我一起去更好的未来，我会陪你一起走到最后的，我们都会变得更好的，答应我，好吗？”  
快感被中断，不甚清醒的头脑只想索取快感，他颤抖着答应了。

“我决定参加节目录制。”

11  
“我们一直坚持的东西，终于被人看见了！”

 

雷奥纳多说  
知得愈多，爱得愈多

爱得愈多，知得愈多

 

知与爱永成正比

 

 

 

 

我愿他人活在我身上  
我愿自己活在他人身上  
这是“知”

我曾活在他人身上  
他人曾经活在我身上  
这是“爱” *

雷奥纳多说  
知得愈多，爱得愈多

爱得愈多，知得愈多

 

知与爱永成正比  
木心《知与爱》

“别人看不见，只有我看得见”，骄傲而稳定，还有什么更幸福。*  
木心《温莎墓园日记》

“一夜透雨，寒意沁胸，我秋天了” *  
木心 《云雀叫了一整天》

“草原上的牧羊人喜欢到处游荡，但永远不会忘记他的羊群。” *  
“不论你是谁，不论你做什么，当你渴望得到某种东西时，最终一定能够得到。因为这愿望来自宇宙的灵魂，整个宇宙会合力助你实现愿望。” *  
保罗 柯艾略 《牧羊少年奇幻之旅》

“每夜 梦中的你  
梦中是你

 

与枕俱醒  
觉得不是你

另一些人  
扮演你入我梦中

哪有你，你这样好  
哪有你这样你” *  
木心《西班牙三棵树》

 

不痴不会做别人都觉得他发疯的事情，梵高痴，贝多芬痴。生命里失去了这部分，便不会激发出惊人的美。*  
“当有爱，有情的时候你不珍惜，就是糟蹋。”*  
宿命里的“结”是要自己去了结的，他永远不可能不让别人提起某个人，而他自己也不可能永远不提他的名字，这样恐怕也还是“结”。 *  
很多时候，一个人对一个人最大的爱与体贴，可能就是拍拍他的肩膀，或者给他一个拥抱，这比任何语言都有用。*

所有的爱都可以变成权威的借口，可是什么叫做爱？给对方最大的思考和选择的自由才是真正的爱。 *  
蒋勋《蒋勋读红楼梦》


End file.
